


【好兆头 CA】青苹果.Green Apple

by kujyo



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 02:44:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20107882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kujyo/pseuds/kujyo
Summary: 没成熟红透的苹果也挺好吃的。





	【好兆头 CA】青苹果.Green Apple

**Author's Note:**

> ⚠到处吃苹果🚀，高中paro，CA。  
校霸x书呆子，高中生设定，人类au。  
混蛋小男孩出没，因为都是小男孩所以大概会ooc吧。
> 
> 有一点黄黄的部分。  
公共场合性行为描写有。

红发男孩把眼前这个个头比他稍矮的银发男孩堵在厕所单间的门口，此时正是午休时间，本来该是男孩们舒心放水的好时刻。

他的手拍在单间的门上，正好按在那个涂鸦着安那其主义*标志的位置，离男孩的圆脸蛋只有一个巴掌的距离。声响很大，但是其他人充耳不闻，都只来得及匆匆收起自己的小兄弟，一边与提了一半就卡住的拉链做斗争，一边仓皇逃离这个是非之地。

“Angel——我打算这周末办一场派对。”

正在说话的这个红发男孩的名字叫Crowley，他是个混蛋，但并非传统意义上的那种。

他会把口香糖随机黏在别人的座椅上，没有特定的目标，只为了取乐。他有的时候会把钢筋钳放在书包里，钳断一些路边自行车的锁，接下来那些自行车会发生什么通常不在他的考虑范围内。

当然——午餐钱，有时是午餐。他也会抢一些这种东西，毕竟如果你能从那些书呆子手里拿到他们的午餐或者钱的话，这就证明你在这所高中已经小有地位了。

人们都说校园霸凌者之所以选择这条道路通常是因为家庭的不幸，而Crowley家总是在不幸与幸运伴生着的历史车轮上前进着。

从小Crowley往上数两代，他的爷爷老Crowley，功绩显赫的战争老兵，总是吹嘘自己是女王最爱的士兵，无数次与死亡擦肩而过，回到伦敦时只带回了满身的血污的制服（血不是自己的）和杀敌无数的李恩菲尔德步枪*。后来死于房间角落里堆积成山的杜松子酒瓶、一些事业上的失败、战争创伤后应激障碍和自己最爱的李恩菲尔德步枪。

从此他的奶奶丢掉了手里的十字架，成了彻头彻尾的无神论主义者。他的丈夫虽然只给她留下了一间伊斯灵顿的逼仄公寓和一辆1926年生产的黑色宾利，但她在这里抚养起了一位成功的汽车大亨。

她与宾利现在都还尚且健在，并且都运转良好。

到了他的父亲这一代，生意上几乎没遇到过什么难事，不管是事业还是爱情都水到渠成。他的母亲还是在读文学系的研究生，因为怀孕不得不结束自己的学业，她那时正在为《希腊人左巴》*做读书笔记，还看了电影，就觉得用男主角演员的名字来给她的孩子命名挺不错。

Crowley的全名叫Anthony.J.Crowley，中间名是父亲给取的，但他一时半会想不到什么好的，母亲打电话来时他手里的牌只剩一张Jack，于是父亲说了，那就叫J吧。

母亲还没等到小Crowley会张口叫妈妈就去世了，死因是一场为了缓解产后忧郁症的出国旅行和不太好的旅游区治安。在懂事后的很长一段时间里，Crowley都没能理解母亲究竟是什么概念。

所以也许你会想，Crowley会变成这样，也许是因为家门不幸，但他自己从不这么觉得，他天生就适合干些无伤大雅的坏事，他想。

“噢，派对是好事，恭喜你啊Crowley。”

这位眨着他不谙世事的眼睛的银发男孩是Aziraphale，他刚从伦敦郊区的学校跟着家里大哥的升职一起转进伦敦的高中。

他有着一个传统的天主教家庭，即使这让他们在社区中很难找到宗教参与感，但毕竟这是个信仰自由的国度。Aziraphale是晚来子，双亲在他稍大一点时就双双撒手人寰。生活都是他的兄姐在照顾打理，他们都还是尚能打拼的黄金年龄，姐姐们一猛子扎进了金融城的浑水里，而兄长则用他擅长的政治笑容努力冲击着议会的一席之地。

在Aziraphale的人生中有很长一段时间他都是与宅邸里堆积如山的大部头书籍和女仆小姐一同度过的。

但Aziraphale并非是个传统意义上的书呆子，他对计算机的知识止于一些简单又精密的记账功能。虽然他的确很聪明，成绩在班上拔尖，永远微笑迎人甚至还是校园图书馆的志愿者。

他与Crowley的孽缘始于一顿午饭。

作为新来的转学生（尤其他还在很显眼的地方戴着十字架），他的午饭自然而然就被Crowley盯上了。红发男孩当着他的面打开的牛皮纸袋，Crowley看了眼里面营养均衡的三明治，又看了看Aziraphale闪着光的唇瓣。（最近他的嘴唇有些干，女仆小姐在他出门前往包里装了一只润唇膏。）

管他的呢，汽车大亨的独子想。

这是第一次，Crowley没能从书呆子们那拿到他们的午餐或者是午餐钱，他得到了一个吻。

Aziraphale被吻过嘴唇后眨了眨眼睛，脸颊红扑扑的，Crowley不太记得他的脸之前有没有这么红，因为他也晕乎乎的。

之后他就看着Aziraphale吃三明治，甚至忘记自己还没来得及解决中饭问题。

“我知道周末你家里没人。”

Crowley把脸凑得更近了，他不怕右手手心按住的那个无政府主义印记弄脏自己，毕竟那就是他画的，油性笔，早干了。

“你的意思是——”Aziraphale的微笑开始有些变质，毕竟当它不是出自真心时，装出来的微笑就是会变质。

“你猜到了，我要在你家办派对。别担心，我会准备一切的。”他露出自己有些略尖的虎牙，有些人在背后称之为毒蛇的尖牙。

Aziraphale拒绝得很快，特别快，想都没想的快。“不行！谁都知道派对到最后会变成什么样，要是被Gabriel知道我就完了！”

Crowley当然料到了，毕竟他一开始也不是冲着这个来的。

“你知道的，只要我散布消息出去。 ‘Crowley在Aziraphale家办派对，大家都得来，不然你知道会发生什么的。’ 这个派对就能成了，甚至不需要主人同意。”

“Crowley……”他示弱地喊出对方的名字，软软糯糯的像是一块草莓酱馅的麻薯。

Crowley得逞了，他知道Aziraphale这样叫他的名字时代表着什么，意思是你退一步，我也退一步，我们好好商量商量。

他一开始就没想办什么派对。

“当然，你也不希望你家的女仆小姐周末加班的话，也可以换个别的让我开心的办法。”

Aziraphale盯着Crowley的黄色眼睛，很难说究竟是因为他的眼睛是让人着迷的金黄色还是因为他在暗示性地眨眼所以Aziraphale才移不开自己的视线的。

Crowley不太急，因为午休时间还长得很。

所以他很耐心地看着Aziraphale解开他的皮带，甚至还有好心情去揉搓那些毛茸茸的银发。他们这么干过很多回了，但是戴十字架的男孩依旧对快速解开皮带扣这方面一窍不通，尤其是当勃起的年轻生殖器隔着两层布料慢慢顶起来时，难度会更大。

但他还是解开了，毕竟这皮带扣自己裤子上也有一条，他只是每次都又害羞又紧张。

Crowley年轻气盛的阴茎已经抵在他的面前，前列腺液甚至弄湿了内裤，Aziraphale不好意思地用指尖把他的内裤扒下来，才跟Crowley的小兄弟坦诚相待。

其实Crowley也不是说特别钟爱口活，他只是喜欢看Aziraphale给自己口交的样子。因为从上往下看，腮帮子里塞得鼓鼓的天使就像他养过的仓鼠，总是爱把食物都藏进嘴巴的两侧，还用自己圆溜溜的眼睛试图洗清私藏饲料的罪名。

Aziraphale特别没技术含量地吞吐着这根对于青春期男孩来说尺寸有些超规格的屌，他这段日子下来并没有学到什么实用的口交技巧，只有喉咙逐渐适应了龟头顶到深处的感觉，再也不会干呕。

而且这时候他额头上总是会流很多汗，有时候是因为厕所隔间的空间的确是令人不适的狭小，有时候是因为墙那头的足球队把阵型慢慢地往厕所这个方向转移，他们讨论战术的声音大得吓人，又或者是没看到Crowley进去的同学有说有笑地走进来开始放水。

只有深喉和仓鼠似的腮帮子也能让Crowley爽到。

事后Aziraphale会吐掉精液，Crowley也不会勉强他，毕竟他自己都觉得把精液吞进去很恶心。然后他会陪Aziraphale到漱完口，如果他没胃口吃女仆小姐出品的营养均衡三明治了，Crowley就会帮他吃掉，等熬到放学再带他去吃点热乎乎的枫糖松饼。

距离放学时间已经过去了一个小时，Crowley却还像个傻子似的等在校门口。所有学生看见他凶神恶煞地一边看着自己的表一边望着教学楼的方向时都会绕道走。

Crowley终于等不下去了，Aziraphale不会放自己鸽子，而且他还没吃中饭，于是他目的明确地直冲学校图书馆。

Aziraphale果然还在图书馆里清点新到的书籍，他喜欢仔细核对每本书究竟属于什么类别，即使是那些颇有争议的题材；他还喜欢按照字母或者颜色排序，有的时候是年份，有的时候是借出次数的多少，但说真的，这毕竟只是个校园图书馆，没人会在意书籍有没有按照赏心悦目的顺序摆放，有些人甚至只在乎书里面有没有黄色内容。

Crowley摸到男孩的背后打算吓他一跳或者亲他一口，他暂时还没想好。但是Aziraphale显然比他想得还要敏锐，在他还在做选择题时就开口叫了他的名字。

“Crowley，抱歉让你等了这么久。突然来了一批新书，我走不开。”他一边说一边抱着一摞书慢慢回头。

Crowley顺手帮他拿了几本，“你知道的，你要是接受了我送你的手机，起码你还能打电话跟我说一声。”他观察过书架的顺序，这个架子是按照颜色分类的，所以他把红色的书插在了最上面。

“Gabriel不准我用手机，他说那是恶魔用来腐蚀人类心灵的工具。”Aziraphale把绿色的书塞在他能够到的地方，又由着Crowley拿走他手上橙色的几本。

Crowley不屑地努了努嘴，踮脚把橙色的书推了进去。“要我说如果真的有天堂地狱天使恶魔什么的，你哥就该下地狱，他们都说地狱就是给政治家开联谊会的地方。”

“我以为你们家是无神论者。”Aziraphale蹲下去放紫色的书，还差几本他就清点完了。

“严格来说，是我奶奶逼的。她总觉得只要我们都不信上帝，我爷爷就不会因为自杀下地狱。”

“她一定很爱你爷爷。”Aziraphale叹了口气，他都没怎么来得及了解他的父母以及他们的罗曼史，接着他又递了几本红封皮的书给Crowley。

Crowley一边努力踮脚，一边发出不屑的哼声。“我是不懂啦。”在Crowley的回忆里，奶奶从没说过自己爱爷爷，她在父亲成年后甚至不愿意继续住在原先那间爷爷留给她的公寓里，在他看来，奶奶大概比较爱那辆古董宾利。

他们聊着聊着就整理完了书架，时间还不算太晚，但Aziraphale的肚子饿得咕咕叫。

Crowley就看着Aziraphale吃松饼，他自己不点，只是看着。一半原因是他就是喜欢看银发男孩腮帮子里塞满食物的样子，一半原因是因为自己如果吃了东西回家吃不下晚饭奶奶会不高兴。

但一点点枫糖浆应该没有关系，于是他覆过去啄了一口Aziraphale的嘴角。

“糖浆沾到了。”

Aziraphale在周围的顾客发出那种怜爱的感叹声之前就红着脸低下了头。

几十年前人们还在男孩们的交往中寻找蛛丝马迹好以猥亵罪鸡奸罪为由头去除他们带着同性恋基因的睾丸，几十年后他们的后代就已经成群结队地穿着彩虹图案的衣服在街上游行，互相与爱的人亲吻，在咖啡馆里为年轻的同性情侣喝彩了。

Crowley的奶奶作为她这个年纪的老人家来说心态有些过于年轻，她喜欢摇滚、电子游戏和高龄驾车。大部分时候都是奶奶开车送Crowley上学的。Crowley喜欢被她保养得锃亮的黑色宾利，也喜欢古董宾利健在的引擎发出上世纪的轰鸣声，但他不喜欢奶奶循环播放了十几年的皇后唱片，她就是听不腻。

有一次他到了学校，开车门的时候正好看见Aziraphale从他哥的车上下来。那擅长假笑的议员在他的幺弟左脸上留下一个吻，叮嘱他小心生活的诱惑，点点他胸前的十字架，然后就坐回车里。Gabriel才不会自己开车，他只管对司机颐指气使。

Aziraphale蹭了蹭胸前的十字架，抬头就看见盯着他看了好久的Crowley。

“早上好，Crowley。”他眨了眨眼睛，这双烟灰色的眼珠最擅长的就是在眨眼时生产出一些发光的小星星。

Crowley伸出手擦了擦Aziraphale的左脸，又把手在自己的衬衫一角上蹭了蹭。

“早上好，Angel。”

他听见奶奶富有特征的口哨声，她开着驾驶座的窗，笑得很大声，在这方面她表现得像个美国人。

“什么时候把你的小男友带到家里吃个晚饭呀。”

她说完就一踩油门扬长而去，任凭自己的孙子在后面骂骂咧咧地说些羞愤的混账话。

Aziraphale站在他身后看着那辆在阳光下闪闪发亮的古董黑色宾利，周围的人在窃窃私语，显然某人的奶奶丢下的话语是个重磅炸弹，他们被这个话题引发了巨大的兴趣，时不时偷看一眼话题的中心人物，时不时交头接耳着他们究竟是不情侣。

Crowley没觉得他们是一对，但他的确很爱跟Aziraphale呆在一起。

有些人认为他们是一对，有些人认为Aziraphale只是被Crowley胁迫了。

他一口就咬下了三明治的一半，Aziraphale特别带了双份。也许有些人之所以认为Aziraphale不过也是校园霸凌的受害者，可能就是在一旁目睹了Crowley理所当然地从老实的银发男孩的午餐袋里拿出三明治开始自顾自地啃了起来的全过程。

也许有些人认为他们是一对是因为看见了在Crowley咬下一半三明治之后，他的嘴角沾上了一点蛋黄酱，Aziraphale熟练地从口袋里掏出一块手帕，旁若无人地帮他擦掉了的情景。

Aziraphale有七块手帕，一天用一块，它们长得都差不多一样，白色的棉布，边角裹着金黄色的线，还绣着一对带光环的白色翅膀。

Crowley惊异于他居然能从七块一样的手帕中分辨出哪块是星期几用的，但同时也对手帕上的天使绣花嗤之以鼻，起初他戏谑地用Angel来称呼Aziraphale，时间久了，你就会感受到青少年的心思真的纤细又复杂，很难说这究竟是戏谑还是爱称。

Crowley曾隶属于校园里一个叫“The Hell”的小团体，听名字就知道，他们不太好惹，通常所有成员出现在走廊里时总有那么几个人会被锁进自己的储物柜里。

后来Crowley退出了，他不会说是因为Aziraphale的缘故，虽然作为团体头领的Beelzebub的确有警告过他，像他们一样的酷孩子不该跟Aziraphale这样戴着十字架泡在图书馆的尖子生混在一起。

他认为自己退出的更多原因应该是Hastur，他认为像Hastur这种整天嚷嚷着自己是地狱公爵还养了一大帮蟾蜍在后院池塘的蠢货严重拉低了整个团体的档次，所以他及时抽身。

当你退出一个校霸团体的时候总会有些不好的后果，但是Aziraphale帮他挡了回去，他引据了大约有六部名著的桥段来论证以多欺少有多么无耻，一些道德高地上的滚石，当然最有效的还是他不经意间提到的议员哥哥。“The Hell”还是不敌戴着十字架的天使，败兴而归，Crowley觉得他那时候看起来金光闪闪的。

所有高中男生兜里或多或少都有那么几个安全套，Crowley也不例外。

他跟Aziraphale的第一次有一大半时间都花在了戴套上，毕竟你只管买不管用的时候，你就不会知道这套的尺寸是否真的适合你。

Aziraphale在做爱的时候会把十字架取下来放进口袋里，那时Crowley刚觉得是这条十字架项链救了他一命，还觉得有些可惜。

他们经常在游泳馆的器材仓库里做爱，周围都是一些微瘪的游泳圈或者是堆积成山的橙色救生衣。

Aziraphale躺在游泳圈上被Crowley肏得喘息连连，屁股被保险套自带的润滑油蹭得发亮，他抓皱了Crowley的校服衬衫，像初生的羔羊一样呻吟着。

像阳光下被烤灼到皮肤都要开裂的受难殉道者隐忍的痛呼，又像地下俱乐部菜单里所属特殊服务的娼妓在卡座的角落被震耳欲聋的音乐盖住的媚叫。

Crowley不知道其他好学生会不会这样，但Aziraphale总是愿意配合他尝试一些大胆又新颖的性爱体验。

Crowley还是没觉得他们是一对，他也不知道Aziraphale怎么想的，因为Aziraphale对每个人都特别好。

他对图书馆的夫人特别好，在没有志愿者需要帮忙的时候也会时不时去看她，甚至给她带上几块女仆小姐拿手的饼干。

Crowley也喜欢吃女仆小姐的饼干，但是机会很少，所以他难免会有些嫉妒夫人。

他有一次帮Aziraphale清点完书籍还顺便打扫了个卫生，那时候太阳都快下山，图书馆里一个人也不剩，静悄悄的。Crowley想到那些用丝带系起来的饼干包装袋，想到那些在这间图书馆里消逝的糖霜饼干，他那爱做无伤大雅的坏事的天性又腾地升起，诱惑Aziraphale在无人的图书馆里跟自己吃同一个苹果。

夕阳把他俩重叠起来的影子无限拉长，Aziraphale不会拒绝他。

他对其他书呆子也特别好，愿意加入他们傻里傻气的地下城角色扮演游戏*。

愿意从头开始读那些厚厚的规则书，他喜欢当治疗者。Crowley也会加入这场游戏，即使那些呆子都害怕他，他喜欢当战士，有怪物血统的那种，他喜欢看Aziraphale全神贯注地一边祈求着上帝一边掷骰子就只是为了骰一个不错的点数好给怪物血统的战士治疗的样子。

他对他的家人也很好，虽然Crowley以旁人角度来看他的家人实在有些控制欲过旺。

但是他还是很爱他的家人，会在他的哥哥亲吻自己的左脸时回以一个吻在右脸，会在他的姐姐们百忙之中抽空来接他时变出一朵玫瑰或者其他能哄女孩子高兴的花，姐姐们通常没有笑容，但总是会被花朵感染出一个微笑。

Crowley也想要吻，或者是花，他都想要。Aziraphale从不主动亲吻他，都是他死皮赖脸贴上去讨到的。

所以他不确定Aziraphale跟他是不是一对。

Crowley的生日又要到了，往年他通常都有特别精准的欲求，从逼真的遥控汽车模型到新款游戏机再到哈雷摩托，你总能从男孩们讨要的礼物上感受到他们正在生机勃勃地慢慢长大。

但今年Crowley却不确定自己想要什么了。

虽然他没决定好自己的生日礼物清单，但是派对总还是要办的，学校里大多数的孩子都会被邀请，甚至是那些整天埋头在乐高死星零件里的书呆子和已经跟他闹掰了的“The Hell”。

很多孩子都把这场派对当成自己踏入酷小孩阶层的契机，大部分人至今未能成功。

Crowley没在屋内去跟同学拼酒量或者开一些很烂的玩笑，他就坐在花园的长椅上吹晚风，听着绿植迷宫里飘出来野鸳鸯的呻吟。

他手里攥着古董宾利的车钥匙，奶奶塞给他的。她对Crowley说，生日快乐我的辣椒派，今年生日我要送你这个，但是你最想要的东西还是得你自己去争取。

Aziraphale端着一杯橙汁，他慢慢地坐到Crowley的身边。

“生日快乐，Crowley。”

“谢谢。”Crowley听起来有些闷闷不乐的。

“你之前没跟我说你要办的是生日派对。”Aziraphale抿了口橙汁，有点甜，但是对他来说正好。

Crowley挥了挥手，“生日只是借口，派对什么时候都一样。”

“你好像不太高兴，今天是你的生日，你该高兴一些的。”Aziraphale又用他软糯的嗓音来安抚Crowley，星云倒映在他烟灰色的眼珠里，像有亮粉撒了进去。

Crowley叹了口气，拿过天使递给他的橙汁灌了一口，有点太甜了，难怪Aziraphale一晚上都在喝这个。

“我没事。”

Crowley的确邀请过Aziraphale来他家吃晚餐，但是被拒绝了。

他觉得匪夷所思，因为自己可以诱惑Aziraphale在学校图书馆里跟自己做爱；可以唆使他装病请假逃课好能一起去公园喂鸭子；在龙看守的地下城里Aziraphale是自己的专属牧师；在课间和午休的时候，Aziraphale的牛皮纸袋里永远有一份属于自己的三明治。

但他只是邀请Aziraphale来跟他的家人们一起共进晚餐而已，居然被拒绝了。

Crowley不确定Aziraphale想不想跟他成为一对。

Aziraphale看着Crowley越来越黑的脸色。

他小心翼翼地从身后掏出一个小礼盒，它是米黄色的，用格纹的缎带在顶端扎了个蝴蝶结。

“我提前一星期才知道你要生日的。”

Crowley瞥了一眼那个小盒子，躺在长椅上的身体自己坐了起来。

“这是——”

“生日礼物。”Aziraphale郑重地点点头。

Crowley解开蝴蝶结，把丝带折叠起来收进口袋里。揭开盖子，盒子里面是七块叠起来的黑色手帕。

它们都是黑色的，用红线绣的边，角落上有一对红色的恶魔翅膀跟小小的角。

“等你用久了，你也知道该怎么区分星期几带哪条了。”

为什么是恶魔？

Crowley想问来着，但这样就太不浪漫了，因为答案不言而喻，Aziraphale在此时藏起了他的十字架。

Crowley的夜视能力特别好，他自己称之为一种天赋，而奶奶觉得要归功于她锲而不舍地在食谱里加入各种各样的胡萝卜。但不管是哪种，都不妨碍Crowley此时能在夜晚的室外看清Aziraphale指尖上的一些结痂的血点。

“咳，你做的？”此时Crowley的心情已经好得差不多了，甚至为自己一开始没由来的闷气感到有些羞愧。

Aziraphale笑得特别开心，一口白牙在晚上都特别显眼。“对呀，抱歉没能来你家吃晚饭，可是一个星期要做七块手帕可不容易。”

Crowley完全瘪下去了。

他晃了晃手里的车钥匙。

“奶奶把宾利送我了，你想不想出去玩玩。”其实Crowley想要哪辆车都很容易，但他就是喜欢那辆被奶奶照顾得锃光瓦亮的古董宾利，它很特别。

派对的主人把宾客们都抛之脑后，发动老当益壮的古董车沿着星空投射的道路逃离了伦敦，轮胎碾压过银河图案的纹路。

他们把车开到了没人的郊外，车胎都埋了一半在疯长的草里。

世界是个洒满彩针的甜甜圈，但它总是朝着同一个方向旋转，所以不管怎么往前走，他们依旧会在这里。

夜晚的天空特别漂亮，尤其是在郊区，星星多得如同没盖稳就翻倒了的砂糖罐子。Aziraphale全神贯注地欣赏着夜空，Crowley看着他，有些口干舌燥的，下意识地想在收纳格里找瓶矿泉水。

他没找到矿泉水，只找到了一张老照片，照片里是一位穿着军装的男人。小时候Crowley没见过黑白照片，还以为它拍出来就是黄的。但那不是，它表层的黄色是经过了岁月的洗练才浮出来的颜色，就像无人居住的房屋里堆积起来的厚重灰尘。

一些边角的地方有水渍，就好像有人对着这张照片哭过很久，Crowley猜那个人大概是奶奶，在深夜无人的时候，她大概就会坐在驾驶座上对着这张老照片哭很久很久，然后当她离开时，她就会擦掉上面的水渍。

原来很酷的奶奶也会哭泣，但是从不在父亲和自己面前哭，她总是笑得很开心。

他想，也许爱就该是不言而喻的。

Crowley觉得自己也该有张Aziraphale的照片，倒不是说像奶奶这样用来悼念，他只是觉得他该有张Aziraphale的照片，就像奶奶有张爷爷的照片，父亲有张母亲的照片，他也该有张Aziraphale的照片。

他们就这样在一辆好几十年前生产的古董车里越过玻璃去眺望那些好几十万几百万甚至几千万几亿年前的星星。

Crowley看着Aziraphale，脑子里想着矿泉水，星空，照片，和Aziraphale。

Aziraphale也转过头看向Crowley，他在想橙汁，星空，宾利车里好闻的皮革味，和Crowley。

Aziraphale的眼睛里有星星，Crowley想，而且这些星星们越来越近了。

也许第一次是Crowley主动的，往后的每一次都是Crowley主动的，但是今天Aziraphale主动了一回，他是个聪明人，能在自己眼睛里制造星星，也能看得懂别人眼睛的星星，他们眼睛里的小星星们都在不言而喻地共鸣着。

Crowley心想，他的嘴唇什么时候都这么软，还残留着橙汁的甜味，现在这个甜度对Crowley来说正好了。

Crowley觉得他们大概是一对了。

年纪尚轻的男孩们尚且不能很明确地解释什么是爱，并且对爱的概念还是懵懵懂懂的，但是他们行动得相当出色。

Aziraphale兜里被藏起来的十字架的链子跑了出来，被他偷偷地又塞了回去。

而Crowley则想，上帝啊，感谢你送来天使。

End.

注释：

_ _安那其主义：无政府主义的另一种说法，_ _ _ _是一系列_ _ _ _政治哲学_ _ _ _思想。其目的在于提升个人自由及废除政府当局与所有的政府管理机构。_ _

_ _李恩菲尔德步枪：_ _ _ _李·恩菲尔德步枪（Lee-Enfield）是1895年至1956年英军的制式_ _ _ _手动步枪_ _ _ _，有大量衍生型，亦是_ _ _ _英联邦国家_ _ _ _的_ _ _ _制式装备_ _ _ _，包括加拿大、新西兰、澳大利亚及印度。_ _

_ _《希腊人左巴》：_ _ _ _《_ _ _ _希腊人左巴》同时是一本小说、一部电影和一首乐曲的名字。这本小说的作者_ _ _ _尼科斯·卡赞扎基斯_ _ _ _1955年曾获_ _ _ _诺贝尔文学奖_ _ _ _提名。电影男主角由_ _ _ _安东尼·奎恩出演。_ _

_ _地下城角色扮演游戏：指TRPG，桌上角色扮演游戏（Tabletop Role-playing game），是一种角色扮演活动。_ _

**Author's Note:**

> 写来爽的，私设一堆，不要较真，不要出警，谢谢合作：D。  
只是想写无神论家庭蛇X天主教家庭Azi的男孩们偷吃苹果的谈恋爱。  
注释来源于百科。


End file.
